


Stop

by Elliac77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Greenhouses, Love Bites, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Slytherin Scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliac77/pseuds/Elliac77
Summary: Drabble written for SD Fan Art Friday feature, in response to the beautiful Dramione artwork by Valeton on Deviant Art. Hermione and Draco's passionate relationship is a secret... but for how long?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Stop

“Stop….”

“Hmmm?” came the muffled reply from the hollow of her slender neck.

“Stop…. We should…” she panted, catching her breath as her companion continued to kiss and nibble his way up towards her ear.

“You’re sure you want to stop?” he whispered softly as he languorously removed his hands from their current, tantalising locations - one cupping her breast and the other softly caressing her folds through the damp fabric of her knickers.

She couldn’t help but let out a sigh of disappointment at the loss of contact, silver eyes watching her face intently as she did so.

He gently brushed some wayward curls away from her face, whispering with a deep chuckle; “Hmmm, I thought so,” before pressing his firm, warm body against her and kissing her with an intensity that set her alight.

It took every fibre of her being to tear herself away from him, this time earning a disappointed groan from him.

“Draco. We need to stop,” she explained as she began to straighten her skirt and button her blouse. “There’ll be a Herbology class in here before we know it, and then our little secret will well and truly be out.”

He tutted quietly, rolling his eyes, then watched as she took in her reflection in the green house glass. She craned her neck to side, nibbling her lip thoughtfully as she noted her newly acquired love -bite that was visible just above her collar.

“I’ll have to glamour this,” she remarked dolefully as he stalked up behind her.

“Not necessarily.”

She whirled around and eyed him suspiciously.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… you could always cover it some _other_ way. How about… like this...?”

He carefully wrapped his emerald striped scarf around her neck, adjusting it with a soft expression on his face that she’d never seen before.

“But then…?”

“Everyone in school will know that you are mine? Sounds perfect to me, Hermione” he said, before reaching out to take her hand and leading her purposefully out of the greenhouse and down the corridor, wide eyes and whispers following them along the way.


End file.
